Ghost (Samurai Jack)
Ghost (Samurai Jack), also known as a Spirit, are a species in the Samurai Jack series. History Samurai Jack The Ghosts made their first appearance in the episode The Beginning, where they later disappeared. In the episode Jack, the Woolies, and the Chritchellites, where Samurai Jack was sleeping and had a dream of fighting against some creatures until he had to free the Woolie. In the episode Jack and the Three Blind Archers, Jack went to fight against the Three Blind Archers so that he could reach a Well and make a wish, however when he herd the the well is cursed he stabbed it and destroyed the Evil spirit that was inside the well. In the episode Jack vs. Mad Jack, Jack was fighting various bounty hunters, only to later grow more iritated, witch lead to the creation known as Mad Jack, an evil looking form of Samurai Jack who foughtr each other until Jack saw peace within himself and later left. In the episode Jack vs. the Lava Monster, Jack went through a series of challenges until he found the Lava Monster, who wanted to be fought and defeated so that he could finially go to Valhala. In the episode Aku's Fairy Tales, Aku told various tales about himself and his rival Samurai Jack, some of witch have him turn his ribal into a ghost. In the episode Jack Remembers the past, Jack saw an area that was the ruins of his own home, where he remembered all of the stuff that happened when he was eight years old. In the episode Jack vs. Demongo, the Soul Collector, Jack fought against a demon known as Demongo the Soul Collector, who used various fallen soldiers that where against Aku to fight against Jack, however these spirits where freed by Jack and turned on Demongo. In the episode Jack and the Zombies, where Jack was tricked into going to a cemetetary, where he fought against Dust Zombies and a Spirit took controll of Jack's Katana so that they could give it to Aku. In the episode Jack and the Haunted House, Jack followed a young girld to her old house... List of Ghosts *Demongo's Minions *Demonic Spirit *Dog Spirit *Empress (only in Aku's Future) *Gloer the Great *Inner Jack **Mad Jack **Jack-Aku **Hope **Crystal Jacks **Will **Anguish **Bloodlust **Apathy **Puffball **Care *Lava Monster *The Emperor (only in Aku's Future) *The Omen *The Scotsman *Samurai Ghosts *Spring Appearances Samurai Jack *Season 1 **Episode I: THe Beginning (cameo) **Episode IV: Jack, the Woolies, and the Chritchellites (cameo) **Episode VII: Jack and the Three Blind Archers **Episode VIII: Jack vs. Mad Jack **Episode X: Jack and the Lava Monster **Episode XIII: Aku's Fairy Tales (cameo) *Season 2 **Episode XIX: Jack Remembers the past **Episode XXIII: Jack vs. Demongo, the Soul Collector *Season 3 **Episode XXX: Jack and the Zombies **Episode XXXV: Jack and the Haunted House *Season 4 **Episode XLIII: The Aku Infection **Episode XLIX: The Four Seasons of Death *Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku *Comics **Issue 3 The Threads of Time **Issue 8 Crystal Caves of Calamity **Issue 10 Brain Battalion **Issue 18 The Fallen Four **Issue 19 Mad Mutts of Mystery **Issue 21 Quantem Jack **Issue 22 Quantem Jack **Issue 23 Quantem Jack **Issue 24 Quantem Jack **Issue 25 Quantem Jack *Season 5 **Episode XCII **Episode XCVIII **Episode XCIV **Episode XCV **Episode XCVI **Episode XCVII **Episode C Category:Samurai Jack Category:Samurai Jack Sorcerers Category:Ghosts Category:Spirits Category:Cartoon Sorcerers Category:Comic Sorcerers Category:Neutral Sorcerers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Species Category:Dream Creatures